


Here is my home

by tsubasakinomoto



Category: World Trigger (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Kuga-centric, Self-Reflection, Tamakoma Branch - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:47:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27655697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsubasakinomoto/pseuds/tsubasakinomoto
Summary: Kuga thinks about his life, Tamakoma branch and the uncertainty of his future.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	Here is my home

It was a beautiful summer night, the breeze was fresh, the sky was starry and the moon was full and bright. "The roof of the Tamakoma branch is a really nice place to hang out" Yuma Kuga thought. The white haired boy was sitting on the edge of the roof, watching the immensity of the sky above him. Usually Kuga avoided thinking about his future, but that night the neighbor felt the need to take some time alone to think things over. In those moments, Kuga always enjoyed looking at the sky. This was something he always used to do when he was feeling overwhelmed because looking at the immensity above him brought confort but also a feeling of nostalgia, after all, the horizon view was always the same regardless of the world he was in.

The dinner had ended just over half an hour ago, that day they eaten pizza again, since Konami had managed to burn all the food because she was distracted fighting over something with Hyuse. Those two definitely didn't get along, but somehow, Kuga thought it was the kind of relationship that fit them perfectly and he knew that if either of them was in danger, the other wouldn't hesitate to help.

Before Kuga left for the roof, Osamu and Chika were with Usami and the three were talking about new strategies to be used in the away mission test. Hyuse and Konami was arguing over about whose turn it was to do the dishes and Yotaro and Raijinmaru was watching a police TV show with a detective who used terrible catch phrases that Kuga knew that the child would be imitating later. Kyosuke had left earlier that day and Reiji was in the training room finishing organizing his equipment for the next day, apparently he was going to have some important task to do. Director Rindo and Jin were still at Border's fortress and would probably not come back until much later.

The Tamakoma branch was a cheerful and lively place and Kuga was very happy to be there. "If I hadn't met Osamu that day, things would probably be very different than they are now." Kuga thinks as he stretches his arm forward and looks at the his Black Trigger ring. The white-haired boy remained silent for a few minutes until he let out a big sigh.

"I can feel my body slowly dying with each passing day. After all, all my father could do that day was to postpone my death at the cost of his own life." Kuga close his eyes and reminds of the scene he knows he would never forget: the image of his father smiling to him just before it disintegrates and turns to dust. Despite having resigned himself to his father's choice to save him, the boy still felt guilty for disobeying and going to battle that day. If only he had heard what his father had told him none of this would have happened and Yugo would probably still be alive... But now it didn't matter anymore.

In the past, Kuga always wondered why his father sacrificed himself for a disobedient son, but after a conversation he had with Osamu about this, Kuga could understand that his father could never have made a different choice. Osamu had told him " _Probably the only thing that your father could thought of at that moment was bringing you back. I know that the circumstances are completely different, but when Chika became a cube and was about to be abducted by Aftokrator the only thing I could think of was to help her, because even if I survived that day I wouldn't be able to keep living knowing that I had one chance to save her and I didn't do it out of consideration for myself_ ". Kuga imagined that his father must have felt something similar and although he still felt guilty, he decided to overcome what had happened.

Now, Kuga only knew that he wanted to continue together with his friends as long as he could, but he also did not want people close to him to began to suffer because of his "suspended death" state. Thus, he speake little about these things, especially with Osamu. Despite relying on the boy, Kuga knew it was not a good idea to talk about his concerns with Tamakoma-2 captain, since Osamu's personality was as altruistic as possible. The last time they talked about that kind of thing was shortly after the Aftokrator invasion in which Replica was gone. Kuga and Osamu spent the night talking in Tamakoma branch.

" _Kuga, I promise that we'll find Replica-sensei and I'll also find a way to get your body back to normal. I will not let you die_ " - said the four-eyed boy with a determined and wholehearted look on his face.

Kuga believed in Osamu and for that very reason he feared for him. After all, the young captain was not someone who made promises haphazardly, so if he said he was going to do it he would do it. In these moments, Kuga could not help but noticing a similarity between Osamu and his father, both were virtuous people and both cared more about the well-being of others even before themselves. The possibility that Osamu could be hurt (or even dies) scared Kuga, so he couldn't show his concern to others. It would only fuel Osamu's idea with saving him. Still, deep down, Kuga couldn't help feeling hopeful. He didn't want to die, especially now that he had so much to preserve in his life, he had a job he liked, a mission to fulfill, friends to protect and he even had a new family. Kuga wanted to stay there as long as he could, but he also didn't want his stay to bring misfortune to those close to him. The only person that Kuga could felt totally comfortable in talking deeply about these things was Jin. The A-rank agent has the side effect of seeing possible futures and because of that he probably knew about Kuga's future. One day out of curiosity he asked Jin about this but the A-rank agent didn't answer him directly and just tell him that the future had infinite possibilities.

Another big sigh was taken and Kuga started to think about Replica sensei, with whom he could talk about these matters. But now he was gone. Despite not feeling lonely in Tamakoma branch, Kuga still missed his guardian. After all, he was the only one with whom Kuga shared experiences from the past and without him, it seemed that there was nothing else that connected him to his story, nothing except the Black Trigger left by his father.

Kuga also thought about all the good friends he had made at Border - Midorikawa, Murakami, Kageura and other agents -, and he was also grateful to have had the opportunity to meet his father's former colleagues (although some of them seemed not so happy with your coming to this world).

"All I can do to thank them now is to help them become stronger. Osamu and Chika... Even Hyuse. I decided to take them to A-rank and that's not changed. I will do everything in my power to repay what the Border and Tamakoma people did and still do for me". At that moment, Kuga's thoughts were interrupted.

" _Yuma!_ " a well-known voice could be heard behind the closed roof door " _Yuma, are you there?_ "

It was Amatori Chika, the Tamakoma-2 unit sniper nicknamed by the other Border agents as "Tamakoma's Trion Monster". Kuga thought that this was a funny nickname, after all, the girl was so small and innocent and yet, she was called of trion monster by others. Of course, Chika's abundant amount of trion really did live up to her nickname, but even so Kuga couldn't help but find it amusing.

_"Chika. I'm here"_. Kuga turned towards the door, waving from where he was standing to the small girl that now was walking through the door.

_"I thought you were going to be here"_ said the girl while she approaching the young neighbor. She sat down on the edge of the roof next to Kuga and looks up at the starry sky above them. They both remained silent for a few moments, enjoying the beautiful view that spot could provide. _"You always come here when you want to reflect on things, huh Yuma?"_ the girl asked but this seemed to be more of a statement than a actually question. And Kuga didn't need his side effect to know that she also wasn't looking for an answer. Still, Kuga says _"Yeah"_.

_"We were talking about how we could improve our skills now that we'll be split up for the away mission test. Hyuse has finally stopped arguing with Konami and is also participating. Osamu asked me to come looking for you"_.

 _"Oh, I see. Osamu seen to be very excited about this, huh?"_.

 _"Yes, he really is"_. Chika watches Kuga and shows an expression of concern. The girl was always good at noticing when someone was feeling down. " _You know Yuma, Osamu changed a lot after he met you. Not only him, but I also changed and I think everyone here at Tamakoma feels the same way. You are very important to us and we would do everything in our power to help you_ ".

Kuga shows a small reaction of surprise, but then smiles and returns to his usual relaxed countenance. " _Uhm_ ". Kuga nods. " _I know that. Thank you Chika_ ". His thanks were sincere.

The sniper girl just smiles at the boy and gets up again while said " _We will be waiting for you inside. No need to rush, okay?_ " the girl smiles and leaves Kuga alone again, waving at him before turning her back and entering the headquarters.

As soon as Chika left, Kuga again turned his gaze to the starry sky. He sighed and thought about how lucky he was to have met so many good people since he arrived in this world. Kuga wondered if his father knew this would happen and laughed at his own thoughts "I guess that not the case. He didn't have the ability to see the future just like Jin". But deep down, Kuga knew that his father had somehow predicted these events, after all, it was the place he had been sent to. This was the place his father had designated as his new home.

That way, Kuga decided to come back inside the branch. He knew that he would still feel overwhelmed many times, but he also knew that regardless of anything his desire was to make the most of the time he still have left by staying with the people who welcomed him and offered him a place to call home. Quietly, he went to the roof door and opened it, standing for a few moments before taking a step into inside of Tamakoma's headquarter. Kuga slightly smiled and said an almost inaudible " **Thanks Dad** " before closing the door behind him and run towards his friends, who were waiting for him.


End file.
